The Darkness Within One!
by The Black Rose Witch
Summary: After Jesse has gone missing, Bianca, Jaden, and the others headed toward an alternate dimension hoping to find Jesse. Now its up to Bianca and Jaden to save Jesse from the possession of Yubel. Tell me what you think about it!


As you know Yubel came back and found Jaden Yuki, her old friend. But Jaden and Jesse stopped her but cost Jesse to stay in the other dimension. In a hurry to

save Jesse many obstacles stop Jaden, Bianca and the rest to find Jesse. " Hey where are we?" Asked Bianca. " Don't know but that won't stop us from finding

Jesse." Said Jaden. As the whole crew were walking to find Jesse they came across a young girl. Bianca was the only one to notice the girl running. " Hey little girl

were are you going?" Asked Bianca. "Get away from me!" Said the little girl. "Hey! I was just asking where you were going." Said Bianca madly. "Sorry, its just that I

am not supposed to let a stranger talk to me or get close to me." Said the girl. "Are you and your friends from here?" asked the girl. "No, we are here to find our

friend Jesse you know him?" Asked Bianca. "He is about my height, blue vest, white long sleeve shirt, and blue hair." Said Bianca. "No, I haven't seen him." Said the

girl. "Hey, by the way what's your name?" Asked Bianca. " I am Maxine." Said the girl. "Nice name, oh and why were running?" Asked Bianca. "I didn't want anyone

to see me." Said Maxine. "Its very dangerous to be here alone." Said Maxine. "Why?" Asked Bianca. "Queen Yubel will see me and send me to the stars." Said

Maxine. "Hold up do you know where Yubel is?" Asked Bianca. "Well no." Said Maxine. "Hey you guys I'm going to bring Maxine along with us okay." Said Bianca.

"Whose Maxine?" Asked Jaden. "She is this girl, we have to stay here because were going to see Yubel." Said Bianca. "What we are going to stay here!" Said Maxine

sacredly. "Don't worry me and my friends are the best duelists around." Said Bianca. There was then a sudden loud noise. "Did you hear that Bianca?" Asked Maxine.

"What noise?" Asked Bianca. There was then another sudden loud noise. "That noise?" Said Bianca. "Yeah that's Yubel, she's coming lets hide." Said Maxine

worriedly. As everyone hid they watched. Someone with an army of duel monsters were walking closer.

"Check over there!" Commanded the man. As the monsters were searching Bianca noticed something. "Hey, Jaden that guy heard a lot like Jesse but with this evil

voice." Said Bianca. " He does?" Asked Jaden. "Let me take a closer look." Said Bianca. She then squinted her eyes to get a better view. The man had dark teal hair,

sort of like Jesse. She then looked at his face and then a face of recognition came across Bianca. "Oh snap, that really is Jesse!" Said Bianca. As she kept on looking

it was Jesse! "Its Jesse!" Said Bianca happily. Jaden turned to see the person's face. "No, way it is him!" Said Jaden. Then Bianca got up and stopped hiding and got

closer to Jesse. "Jesse remember me, Bianca your best friend!" Said Bianca. "Who are you?" "I don't know who you mean by me being this Jesse." Said Jesse.

"Bianca get away from there!" yelled Alexis. "Guards send her to the stars!" Said the Jesse. "Hey, I am Bianca your friend why are going to send me to the stars?"

Said Bianca madly. Then a purplish aura came out of Jesse. "Jesse is only my friend and not yours!" Said the girlie voice. "I know that voice its you Yubel!" Said

Bianca angrily. "That's right its me!" Said Yubel. "Jaden its Yubel she has control over Jesse!" Said Bianca. "No way!!" Said Jaden. "Yubel even though you have

control over Jesse I am gonna get ya for that!" Said Bianca madly. "Nothing is gonna stop me from getting to you!" Said Bianca. " Yeah and you better get your game

on because I'm gonna send you to the stars!" Said Jaden madly. "If you two wish to duel me then follow me." Said Yubel. Then Yubel got back into Jesse. "Are we

really going to follow Queen Yubel?" Asked Maxine. "Yeah, she has my best friend." Said Bianca. Then the possessed Jesse disappeared. "Crap were did he go!" Said

Bianca. "He vanished." Said Maxine. "That freakin' Yubel is trying to hide from us." Said Bianca. " That's right Yubel if you can hear me you're a beep!" Yelled Bianca

angrily. "Hell yeah!" Yelled Jaden and Chazz angrily. The crew stars searching and finds themselves with the Dark World Fiends. "Who are you?" Said one of the

fiends. "We are here to find Yubel, ya know her?" Asked Bianca. "Of course she is the queen." Said the fiend. "Do you know where she is then?" Asked Bianca. "Right

over there." Pointed one of the Dark World Fiends. "Thanks you losers." Said Bianca. " You guys aren't going anywhere!" Said one of the fiends. "How come?" Asked

Jaden. "We are supposed to guard the castle and not let any intruders pass." Said one of the fiends. "The only way to pass if you defeat us." Said one of the Dark

World fiends. "Fine with me." Said Bianca. "Lets make it a tag team duel." Said one of the fiends. "Ok then it'll be Jaden and I." Said Bianca. " Get your game on!"

Yelled Jaden. "Yeah!" Yelled Bianca. Then 2 big fiends came up to Jaden and Bianca. "We shall be the 2 to duel you 2." Said the goldish fiend. "I am Silva one of the

Dark World Fiends." Said the silverish fiend. "I am Goldd one of the Dark World Fiends as well." Said the goldish fiend. "I am Bianca and you 2 are gonna lose to me."

Said Bianca. "I'm Jaden and we are gonna take you guys down!" Said Jaden. The duel starts. "Game On!" Yelled Bianca, Jaden and the 2 Dark World Fiends. "I'll start

things off, and summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World in defense mode!" Said Silva. A 2100 defense appeared. "That's a strong defense monster." Said Jaden.

"I'll end my turn." Said Silva. " Looks like you didn't have any spells or traps." Said Bianca. " Any way its my turn to draw." Said Bianca. "First I'll activate this

Polymerization !" Yelled Bianca. "I'll throw away my 3 Cyber Dragons to special summon my Cyber End Dragon in attack mode!" Yelled Bianca. A 4000 attack

appeared. "Since that was a special summon I can still summon my Harpie Queen in attack!" Yelled Bianca. A 1900 attack appeared. "Cyber End Dragon attack!"

Commanded Bianca. "Ahh!" Yelled Silva. Silva took 1900 attack damage. "How did I take damage if my monster was in defense?" Asked Silva. "My monster's effect is

that when a monster with less defense points than Cyber End Dragon gets destroyed by Cyber End Dragon it will take damage as if it were in attack mode." Said

Bianca. "Now Harpie Queen attack Silva directly!" Commanded Bianca. "Ah!" Said Silva. His LP dropped from 4000 to 200. "I'll put 1 card face down and end my turn."

Said Bianca. "My turn, draw." Said Goldd. "I will summon my Annihilator in attack!" Said Goldd. An 1800 ATK appeared. "I'll put 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Said Goldd. As it was Jaden's turn Jaden started thinking. "I know that he put a trap facedown now time to take it out!" Thought Jaden. "I'll activate Heavy Storm!"

Yelled Jaden. When Jaden activated the spell he saw that the destroyed cards were a Mirror Force and Call of the Haunted. " Nice going." Thanked Bianca to Jaden.

"Now I'll activate Polymerization!" Yelled Jaden. "By sending my Elemental Here Avian and Burstinatrix to the grave I get to special summon my Elemental Hero Flame

Wingman in attack!" Yelled Jaden. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Said Jaden. "Go, Flame Wingman attack Annihilator!" Commanded Jaden. Then Flame

Wingman attacked and inflicted 300 plus 1800 more for his effect. "AHH!" Yelled Goldd. As his life points dropped to 1900. "Now Sparkman attack directly!"

Commanded Jaden. "Ahh!" Yelled Goldd. Goldd dropped from 1900 to 300 LP. "I'll put 2 cards facedown." Said Jaden. It was Silva's turn and he only 200 LP left. "I

draw!" Said Silva. "I'll activate my spell card Raigeki!" Said Silva. "No Cyber End Dragon and Harpie Queen!" Said Bianca. "Not Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and

Sparkman!" Said Jaden. The card destroyed every monster on Jaden and Bianca's side of the field. "Now I will summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack." Said

Silva. An 1800 ATK appeared. "Now attack directly!" Commanded Silva. "Ah!" Yelled Bianca. Her life points dropped from 4000 to 2200. " I'll put 2 cards facedown and

end my turn." Said Silva. "You low life, I draw!" Said Bianca. "Now I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Said Bianca. "I will bring out Harpie Queen!" Said Bianca. "Now I

am gonna sacrifice Harpie Queen to summon my favorite card, Dark Magician Girl in attack!" Said Bianca. A 2000 ATK appeared. "Hey Bianca." Said DM Girl. "Great to

see ya." Said Bianca. "Bianca I never knew you had a duel spirit." Said Jaden. "I do and she's DM Girl." Said Bianca. "Dark Magician Girl send Silva to the stars!"

Commanded Bianca. Then Dark Magician Girl attacked. "No this can't be!" Yelled Silva. Silva then yelled and some goldish aura started coming from his legs then up to

the top of his head and he disappeared. "So that's how people get sent to the stars." Said Bianca. "Now I end my turn." Said Bianca. "No now I going to be sent to

the stars." Said Goldd. "I'll put my Renge in defense." Said Goldd. A 2100 defense appeared. "Now I will end my turn." Said Goldd. "Time to send you to the stars!"

Said Jaden. "I'll activate this Fake Hero." Said Jaden. "With this I can special summon any Elemental Hero from my deck." Said Jaden. "I'm going to bring out

Elemental Hero Neos in attack!" Said Jaden. A 2500 ATK appeared. "My Neos can't attack when I special summon him with Fake Hero." Said Jaden. "Now I'll summon

Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Said Jaden. A 900 ATK appeared. "Go, Elemental Hero Neos and Neo Spacian Grand Mole, Contact Fusion!" Commanded Jaden. As both

monsters flew up the 2 monsters fused and came down as one. " Come on out, Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" Said Jaden. A 2500 ATK appeared. "Go, Grand Neos

attack Renge!" Commanded Jaden. When Jaden's monster attacked, Grand Neos sent Renge back to Goldd's hand. "My monster's effect is that when Grand Neos

attacks a monster I can send it back to your hand." Explained Jaden. "Your wide open so go Elemental Hero Grand Neos attack Goldd directly!" Commanded Jaden.

"NO!!" Yelled Goldd. Goldd's LP dropped from 300 to 0. Then Goldd was sent to the stars. "Yeah! Jaden we did it!" Said Bianca. "You too DM Girl." The other fiends

saw that Jaden and Bianca defeated Goldd and Silva and they ran off scared. "Wow Bianca, you and your friend defeated Goldd and Silva!" Said Maxine to Bianca.

"C'mon lets get to Yubel's castle you guys." Said Bianca. "Right." Everyone else said. As they ran toward the castle something happened. "Let's get into the castle!"

Said Chazz. Everyone rushed in and started searching. Then everyone found a huge door. Winged Kuriboh then started to make weird noises. "What's up Winged

Kuriboh?" Asked Jaden. Winged Kuriboh started to tell Jaden that Jesse is behind the door. "Jesse's behind this door?" Asked Jaden to his duel spirit Winged

Kuriboh. "Lets see." Said Bianca. "We don't know if Jesse is even there it could be more Dark World Fiends." Said Syrus nervously. "Quit being so scared." Chazz told

to Syrus. As Bianca opened the doors they saw a staircase. "Lets go up." Said Jaden. "Yeah." Everyone else said. As everyone went up they saw someone. "Its

Jesse!" Yelled Jaden and Bianca. "Who's Jesse?" Asked Maxine. "He's my friend, the one who we were looking for." Said Bianca. Jesse then saw Jaden and Bianca.

"Bianca and Jaden I've been waiting for you 2." Said the taken over Jesse. " Yubel, I know you're in Jesse but why don't you come out of there and duel me!" Said

Bianca angrily. "Is that a challenge?" Asked the possessed Jesse. "Yeah!" Said Bianca. As Bianca told Jesse she saw a duel disk on the floor. "Why do you have

Adrian's Duel Disk?" Asked Bianca. "I have just finished sending a soul to the stars." Said Jesse. "You sent Adrian to the stars but, why?" Asked Bianca. "He was

dueling with me and he lost." Said Yubel. "So Bianca are you going to duel me or what?" Asked Yubel. "Hold up can Jaden duel with us its not fair if he misses out the

fun right." Said Bianca. "Then it will be 2 souls that will be sent to the stars and the duel will be twice as fun so yes Jaden can duel with us." Said Yubel. "C'mon

Jaden lets send Yubel to the stars!" Said Bianca. "Yeah!" Said Jaden. As both duelists walked up to Jesse they really didn't feel like dueling against the possessed

Jesse. "Yubel, you better give Jesse back right now!" Said Bianca. "I shall not do such thing." Said Yubel. Bianca thought to herself, "Man, the stakes are high and if I

duel against Yubel and Jaden and I win that means Jesse will get sent to the stars and not Yubel." "I can't do this I'll lose Jesse." Thought Bianca. Then a teardrop

came down and splashed on the floor. Bianca was looking down and she started to cry quietly. Then something happened, Bianca had a vision. As Bianca was

sobbing she saw her duel monsters' spirits. "Bianca, please don't cry." Said Bianca's Dark Magician Girl. "The thing that you have to do is just duel Yubel." Said DM

Girl. "But I'll defeat her and I'm going to send Jesse to the stars and never see him again." Said Bianca sadly. "Bianca once you defeat Yubel you'll send her to the

stars." Said Bianca's Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "Your right but, what about Jesse?" Asked Bianca. "Yubel has control over him but if you defeat Yubel she won't

have control over him because you sent her to the stars." Said Bianca's Elemental Hero Sparkman. Then Bianca stopped crying and looked at all of her monsters." So

if we defeat Yubel, Jesse will be okay and It'll be Yubel who goes to the stars?" Asked Bianca. "That's right." Said Bianca's Evil Hero Malicious Edge. "Okay then lets

send Yubel to the stars!" Said Bianca. "That's the Bianca I know always, up for the challenge." Said Bianca's Cyber Blader. "Yeah!" Said Bianca's Harpie Queen.

"Thanks you guys!" Said Bianca. Then each of Bianca's duel monsters smiled and nodded. Then Bianca's duel monsters faded away. As for Bianca she lifted up her

head and wiped her tears. She looked to Jaden. "Jaden, time to get back Jesse!" Said Bianca. "Your right." Said Jaden. So Bianca and Jaden walked up to Yubel.

"Yubel you better get ready because I'm not holding anything back!" Said Bianca. "You messed with us and now you'll pay for that!" Said Jaden. "Mess with one of us

and you mess with all of us!" Said Atticus. "One for all and all for one right guys!" Said Alexis. "Right!" Answered everyone else. "Yubel because you and your fiends

sent family away to the stars I want Bianca and Jaden to get you for that!" Said Maxine angrily. "You heard everyone, now time to send you to the stars and get

Jesse back to normal!" Said Bianca. "Game On!" Said Bianca, Jaden and Yubel as their duel disks activated. (Yubel is referred to the possessed Jesse for now.) The

duel starts. Each duelist started off with 4000 LP and Yubel with 8000. "I'll start things off." Said Yubel as she drew a card. "I'll activate the field spell Advanced

Dark." Said Yubel. "Now I'll summon Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack." Said Yubel. A 1400 ATK appeared. "I'll end my turn." Said Yubel. "My turn, Draw."

Said Bianca. "I'll special summon Cyber Dragon and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." Said Bianca. A 1600 ATK appeared and a 2100 ATK. "Sparkman, attack

Cobalt Eagle!" Commanded Bianca. Yubel then took 200 damage. "That didn't even hurt." Said Yubel. "I know, but this will Cyber Dragon attack directly!" Said Bianca.

Yubel then took 2100 damage and 200 more and her LP dropped from 8000 to 5700. "Ahh!" Yelled Yubel. "I'll put 2 cards face down and end my turn." Said Bianca.

"My turn, I draw." Said Yubel. "I'll summon my Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode!" Said Yubel. A 2000 DEF appeared. "Now I'll put 2 cards

facedown and end my turn." Said Yubel. "I draw." Said Jaden. "I activate Polymerization!" Said Jaden. "By sending my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix I can

special summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Said Jaden. A 2100 ATK appeared. "Go Flame Wingman attack Emerald Tortoise!" Commanded Jaden. "Not so fast

I activate Mirror Force!" Said Yubel. "Cyber Dragon and Sparkman no!" Said Bianca. "Not Flame Wingman!" Said Jaden. The 3 monsters were destroyed. "I'll throw

down a facedown and end my turn." Said Jaden. "My turn, I draw." Said Yubel. "Now I'll summon Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." Said Yubel. An 1800 ATK

appeared. "I'll use its effect and put my Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my spell and trap zone." Said Yubel. "Now I'll use Advanced Crystal Beacon!" Said

Yubel. "I'll special summon my Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Said Yubel. A 1200 ATK appeared. "I'll use another Advanced Crystal Beacon!" Said Yubel. "I'll

special Summon Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Said Yubel. A 1600 ATK appeared. " I'll use my last Advanced Crystal Beacon and bring out Advanced Crystal

Beast Amber Mammoth." Said Yubel. A 1700 ATK appeared. "Go, Advanced Crystal Beasts attack them directly!" Commanded Yubel. "I'll activate my Negate Attack!"

Said Jaden. "Argh, I'll end my turn." Said Yubel. "I draw." Said Bianca. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Said Bianca. "I'm going to destroy your Advanced Dark."

Said Bianca. "No, my Advanced Crystal Beasts!" Said Yubel. When Bianca destroyed the card it destroyed all of Yubel's Advanced Crystal Beasts. "Now I'll summon

Familiar Possessed-Wynn!" Said Bianca. An 1850 ATK appeared. "Attack Yubel directly!" Commanded Bianca. "Ahh!" Yelled Yubel. Her LP dropped from 5700 to 3850.

"Now I'll put 1 card facedown and end my turn." Said Bianca. "I draw." Said Yubel. She then began to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Asked Bianca angrily. "The way your

going to lose." Said Yubel. "Huh?" Asked Jaden and Bianca. "Now, come out Rainbow Dark Dragon!!" Said Yubel. "Ah, no way!" Said Bianca nervously. A 4000 ATK

appeared. The others gasped in fear. Bianca then looked into the Rainbow Dark Dragon and saw Jesse. "Jesse!" Yelled Bianca. Jesse was in the Rainbow Dark

Dragon. He heard her but when he turned to see her, he just saw the crystal surrounding him. "Yubel where's Jesse?" Asked Bianca angrily. "He's trapped within the

Rainbow Dark Dragon." Said Yubel. Bianca then looked at Yubel mad. "Go, Rainbow Dark Dragon attack Bianca!" Commanded Yubel. Rainbow Dark Dragon destroyed

Bianca's Familiar Possessed-Wynn. "Ahhh!" Yelled Bianca. "Bianca!" Yelled the others. Her LP dropped from 4000 to 2150. "Now I'll end my turn." Said Yubel. Bianca

catched her breath. "I draw." Said Jaden. "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird." Said Jaden. "Now I'll use his effect, I gain 500 LP for every card you have."

Said Jaden. Jaden gained 1500 more LP. His LP was then 5500. "I'll throw down 2 facedowns and end my turn." Said Jaden. "Now I draw." Said Yubel. She then

thought to herself, "Bianca is low on life points now if I attack her she'll be sent to the stars." "I activate Heavy Storm!" Said Yubel. She then destroyed Sakuretsu

Armor, Polymerization and Cocoon Party. "Oh hell no, you better not attack me directly." Said Bianca. "Your going to go to the stars, Go, Rainbow Dark Dragon attack

Bianca!" Commanded Yubel. Bianca stared at the dragon scardely while it was going to send her to the stars. Rainbow Dark Dragon then attacked directly with

nothing protecting Bianca. "No Jesse!" Yelled Bianca. Her LP then dropped from 2150 to 0. She then fell to the floor. "Bianca!" Yelled the others. Alexis then came

running to her. "Bianca please don't go." Said Alexis sadly. "Sorry Alexis, I wasn't anything against Yubel, she's just to powerful." Said Bianca. Then stardust was

appearing and little by little it was about to send Bianca to the stars. Alexis the held on Bianca and also turned into stardust with her. Soon they were both sent to

the stars. Everyone was speechless right after they saw their best friends get sent to the stars and for Atticus to see his sister Alexis get sent to the stars. Yubel

just began to laugh. "You're friend lost to me like nothing and she says she the best." Said Yubel. "Shut up Yubel!" Shot back Jaden. The rest glared at Yubel and

then Chazz walked up next to Jaden. "Yubel get ready to lose!" Said Chazz angrily while his duel disk activated. "Chazz." Said Jaden. "Hey we're friends right, we'll

help each other out." Said Chazz. He then joined the duel. "Time to Chazz it up!" Said Chazz. He started off with 4000 LP. "More souls sent to the stars, fine with

me." Said Yubel. "Now I'll use Advanced Crystal Blessing." Said Yubel. She chose Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger. "Now I'll special

summon both of them by using 2 Advanced Crystal Promise." Said Yubel. She then special summoned both of those monsters. "Now I'll end my turn." Said Yubel. "I

draw." Said Chazz. "I'll put my Masked Dragon in defense." Said Chazz. A 1100 DEF appeared. "Now I'll end my turn." Said Chazz. "I'll draw." Said Yubel. "Go,

Sapphire Pegasus attack Masked Dragon. Commanded Yubel. Chazz's monster then got destroyed. "By using its effect I can special summon a 1500 ATK or less

monster from my deck and I choose another Masked Dragon." Said Chazz. "Go Topaz Tiger attack Masked Dragon!" Commanded Yubel. She then destroyed it and

Chazz brought out another Masked Dragon in DEF. "Rainbow Dark Dragon attack!" Commanded Yubel. She destroyed the dragon and then Chazz brought out Armed

Dragon LV3. "Now I'll end my turn." Said Yubel. "I'll draw." Said Jaden. "Now I'll sacrifice Air hummingbird and Armed Dragon LV3 to summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Said Jaden. A 2500 attack appeared. "Go, Neos attack Sapphire Pegasus!" Commanded Yubel. She then took 700 damage and her LP dropped from 3150. As the

duel went on now we're where Bianca's at. She then appeared in a large place surrounded with crystals. She then got up and stood on the crystal she was on. She

was looking around finding a way to get out. "I know I still have my duel disk and my deck so I summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Said Bianca. As she played the

card the monster wouldn't come out. "Malicious Edge please come out and help me." Said Bianca. The monster wouldn't come out so she decide not to use cards.

"There has to be a way out." Said Bianca. She kept on hitting the crystals hoping to break and find a way out. Now we're at the duel. "C'mon Yubel what are you

waiting for, attack!" Said Chazz. He was low on LP. He's at 1200. "I forfeit the match." Said Yubel. "What?" Asked Jaden and Chazz. "In my place will be 2 people you

know." Said Yubel. Yubel stepped aside and then two people wearing dark colored clothes came out and wearing a cloak and wearing their hood. "What are you 2

waiting for defeat them." Said Yubel. Both duelists were wearing dark colored skirts and one with a dark blue shirt and the other with a black shirt. It was the same

Duel Academy uniform just in dark colors. They both looked at Jaden and Chazz and took off their hoods. The others were surprised and so were Jaden and Chazz.

"That's right your friends Alexis and Bianca are now my servants, instead of sending them to the stars I sent them within the Rainbow Dark Dragon." Said Yubel. The

girls both activated their different looking duel disks. I have to say they look cool. They both said, "Game On!" and each duelist started off with 4000 LP. Jaden and

Chazz didn't want to duel against their best friends. When Yubel forfeited the duel all the cards she played were gone except Rainbow Dark Dragon. Jaden and

Chazz still had their cards on the field. Alexis and Bianca were possessed by Yubel and had bright orangeish eyes instead of their normal eye colors. So did Jesse.

The girls then waited impatiently for Jaden and Chazz to make their move. "Hurry up I don't have all day ya know." Said Bianca. "Bianca, this isn't you, don't let Yubel

have control over you." Said Jaden. Bianca kept on staring at Jaden and said, "You don't tell me what to do." Said Evil Bianca. "By the way it feels great to have

control over your friend." Said Yubel as a purple aura came out of Bianca. Alexis and Bianca then decided to stop talking and began to duel. "I draw." Said Bianca.

She then looked at her cards and summoned an Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. She then put 2 cards facedown. "I'll end my turn." Said Bianca. "I don't want to this but if I

have to I will." Said Jaden as he drew a card. Said Jaden. He then thought in his head, "This is the Super Polymerization card if I use it I'll probably be able to win."

"Now I'll activate Super Polymerization!" Said Jaden. "Now I'll choose one monster on my side of the field and that'll be my Elemental Hero Neos, and one monster on

your side of the field and that'll be your Rainbow Dark Dragon!" Said Jaden. "Go, contact fusion and come on out Rainbow Neos!" Said Jaden. An amazing 4500 ATK

appeared. As the evilness came out of Rainbow Dragon in the fusion the possession of Jesse, Bianca and Alexis broke free. Their orangeish color eyes faded away

and their regular eye colors came back. The 3 were no longer trapped within the Rainbow Dark Dragon. They came back into their bodies and were themselves

again. The three fell helplessly to the floor because they were tired. Yubel then came out of Jesse's body and was mad. "I really don't care about your friends so you

can have them back." Said Yubel. "Now Jaden, how's about a duel?" Asked Yubel. "Fine then get your game on." Said Jaden. Bianca then tried to get up but fell

down. "Ah, I can't get up." Said Bianca. She then looked up and saw Yubel wanting to duel Jaden. She then looked to her left and saw her friends. Syrus saw Bianca

trying to get up and ran to help her up. "Sy, could you help me out here?" Asked Bianca. Syrus the ran to Bianca and helped her up. "Thanks." Said Bianca. "No

prob." Said Syrus. "Jaden, its hopeless we can't defeat Yubel." Said Bianca. "Its not hopeless there is a way to defeat Yubel." Said Jaden. "Enough talk, now let's

duel!" Said Yubel. "Yubel, I'm going to defeat you so you don't cause anymore danger!" Said Jaden. "Well I draw!" Said Yubel. To Be Continued…


End file.
